Desperate times
by MissKitty28
Summary: (Spoilers) Les dernières discussions de Dean et Cas avant que Dean accepte d'être possédé par Michael. Cette fanfiction a pour idée de venir combler les trous de l'épisode 13x23.


Localisation : **13x23, « Let the good times roll »**

Note de l'auteure : Lors de mon visionnage de l'épisode, j'ai trouvé que ce dernier comportait des vides narratifs à certains moments, où il y avait l'espace possible pour Dean & Cas d'échanger, mais que ça avait été laissé à notre appréciation et imagination. La frustration m'a donc conduit à écrire ces scénettes, qui ont simplement pour but de combler les espaces vides de l'épisode, sans en changer le déroulement. En espérant que ça vous plaira :-)

* * *

.

.

« Je vais aller faire un tour du côté de la radio des anges… voir s'il y a quelque chose. »

Cas emboîta immédiatement le pas de Dean, qui quittait la pièce centrale du bunker.

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques instants plus tard dans la cuisine, pièce dans laquelle le Winchester se rendit après avoir passé ses appels. Cas semblait focalisé sur sa tâche, les yeux semi-clos, le front plissé, se concentrant sur le moindre échange qu'il pouvait intercepter dans les communications célestes.

« Tu as quelque chose ? » demanda Dean en se dirigeant vers le frigo afin d'y attraper deux bières, en tendant une à Cas une fois qu'il s'était rapproché de lui.

Cas poussa un soupir, attrapant machinalement la bouteille dont il savait qu'il ne boirait probablement pas une goutte. « Rien du tout. »

Dean appuya son fessier contre le dossier de l'une des chaises du bunker, faisant face à l'ange qui se trouvait dans la même position contre la table, profitant d'une légère accalmie avant ce qui s'annonçait comme une tempête.

« Les bons moments ne durent jamais, hein ? » lança Dean d'une voix plus affirmative qu'interrogative en prenant une gorgée de sa bière. « On était si proches d'avoir la paix, » finit-il en baissant la tête.

L'ange répondit à sa remarque par un léger sourire en coin. « Une journée classique pour un Winchester. »

« Ouais, » rebondit Dean avec un rictus à la fois amusé et amer.

« Tu dois encore m'emmener à ce concert dont tu m'as parlé. »

Les yeux de Dean s'illuminèrent à cette mention. « Il faut que tu vois AC/DC sur scène ! »

« Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'emmener voir Beyoncé, » lança Cas curieux en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Cas ! » sortit le Winchester d'une voix plaintive, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu ne me feras pas aller à un concert de Beyoncé. »

« Je t'ai entendu écouter certaines de ses chansons, » sortit l'ange à la fois consterné et avec l'air innocent.

Dean faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière, dont il était en train de boire une gorgée. « Mais pas du tout, » protesta t-il.

« Dean, je suis un ange, tu sais que j'entends tout ? Même quand tu portes un casque ? »

Un air coupable s'inscrivit sur son visage. « Ne t'avise jamais d'en parler à Sam, » répondit finalement l'ainé des Winchester dans une semi-admission, à laquelle Cas répondit en levant légèrement les mains en l'air, en signe de paix.

Un court silence s'ensuivit, lors duquel ils se toisèrent, leurs yeux ne quittant pas l'autre. Dean avait l'air hésitant, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. « On a encore beaucoup de choses à faire. »

 _Et à dire_ , pensa le Winchester sans que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres.

Une atmosphère toute particulière planait entre eux à cet instant, témoin d'une certaine tendresse.

« Peut-être plus tard… » ajouta Cas, troublé par les ondes qu'il percevait, émanants de l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.

« Peut-être plus tard, » appuya Dean le plus nonchalamment possible, son regard ne quittant pas le sien.

* * *

 **TTTTTTTT**

 **TTTTT**

 **TTT**

* * *

« Si j'accepte que vous preniez mon corps, je demande à garder l'entier contrôle de la situation, vous me laissez les commandes, c'est clair ? » adressa durement Dean à Michael.

Lucifer venait de disparaître avec Sam et Jack du bunker, laissant derrière eux Dean et Cas en face à face avec un Michael visiblement affaibli.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » intervint Castiel avec force. « Dean… DEAN ! »

« Cas, on n'a aucune autre solution ! »

L'ange attrapa l'épaule de l'aîné des Winchesters, l'obligeant à se tourner à nouveau vers lui et à rencontrer son regard.

« Laisser Michael prendre possession de ton corps n'en est pas une, ce sera un problème de plus ! »

« Il peut battre Lucifer ! Cas, c'est la meilleure opportunité qu'on ait jamais eu de le tuer. »

« Te perdre dans le processus n'aidera en rien ! Tu vas lui donner le jus suffisant pour faire pire que Lucifer. »

« Tu n'as rien de la férocité du Castiel que je connais, » observa Michael faiblement, toujours appuyé contre la poutre du bunker.

« La ferme ! » lança Dean sans même se retourner, son regard toujours plongé dans celui de l'ange.

« Dean… » tenta à nouveau Cas.

Le Winchester les écarta un instant dans un des recoins du bunker, les éloignant de Michael afin que ce dernier n'intervienne plus.

« Ecoute-moi, Cas, je sais, d'accord ? Je sais que c'est risqué, je sais que c'est probablement stupide… Mais Lucifer a Sam, il a Jack, et bientôt, il aura la mainmise sur le monde entier, si on ne trouve pas le jus suffisant pour l'arrêter. »

« Tu vas juste déporter le problème, » injecta à nouveau Cas. « On va te perdre. »

« Vous ne me perdrez pas. Je combattrai Michael avec tout ce que j'ai. »

« Dean… »

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » demanda la Winchester, anticipant déjà la réponse qu'il obtiendrait.

« Je ne fais pas confiance à Michael, » répondit-il du tac au tac. « Tu as déjà oublié l'autre univers ? Il a mis un monde entier à feu et à sang. Dean, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça. »

Le Winchester laissa passer un temps de battement, le désespoir toujours clairement inscrit sur son visage. « Je sais… Mais Lucifer peut faire pire. On n'a pas d'autre choix. Je suis désolé, Cas. »

Le visage de l'ange se décomposa quand il réalisa la tournure que les choses prenaient. « Il n'honorera pas sa part du marché… »

« On doit essayer. »

Castiel se sentait impuissant. Lui qui s'était rebellé contre le Paradis pour ne jamais avoir à voir Dean accepter la possession de Michael, se retrouvait des années plus tard à être le témoin du prononcé du mot qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu l'entendre dire en ces circonstances.

« Oui, » lança Dean distinctement à l'adresse de Michael en ne quittant pas les yeux de Cas. Il se tourna finalement vers l'archange. « La réponse est oui, je te servirai de vaisseau. »

« DEAN, NON ! » lutta Cas dans une ultime tentative, attrapant le bras du Winchester.

Un flash lumineux inonda la pièce, forçant Cas à plisser puis fermer ses paupières. Il sentit le contact du bras de Dean se dissiper sous ses doigts. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le Winchester, comme Michael, avaient disparu.

Abruti pendant un instant par le choc et la précipitation avec laquelle les événements s'étaient déroulés, l'ange avança fébrilement jusqu'aux marches du bunker qui se trouvaient près de lui et s'y laissa tomber, ses épaules s'affaissant.

Il savait qu'il avait perdu Dean.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
